


Ray of Sunshine

by phantomglitter



Series: Ray of Sunshine  (Levi x OC) [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomglitter/pseuds/phantomglitter
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own any of the AOT characters, only my OC Lydia.Warnings: Minor language. Sorry!





	1. Meet Lydia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the AOT characters, only my OC Lydia.
> 
> Warnings: Minor language. Sorry!

Blood.

So much blood.

He was grabbed by a titan and launched into the air. It’s a miracle he’s still alive, though at this rate he may not be for long. Lydia gives him a once over, pulling her long red tresses into a loose bun and tugging a white mask over her mouth. The blood is plentiful, staining everything around the man, but seems to be emanating from a single source: his head. His legs, obviously mangled, seem to be free of any external injuries, though the internal ones would have to be assessed for their severity. She nods and immediately gets to work on clearing the blood from the head so she can patch up the wound. In her line of work, one has to work quickly. Citizens and soldiers alike are constantly coming in with ailments of all kinds, from bone breaks to mysterious illnesses to minor cuts and burns. That’s without mentioning the intensive and mandatory checkups performed on military personnel once a year. Here, hesitation can be very costly. She locates the wound on the back of the man’s skull, just above the nape. It’s a sizeable gash, but it isn’t accompanied by any fractures and can thereby be considered minor. The long term effects of the impact on the man’s brain, however, is another story that will have to be reevaluated as soon as his external injuries are dealt with. She cleans and sterilizes the wound before placing a clean pad under his head to stop the blood flow. His legs are contorted at unnatural angles from the knees down. It’s likely he tried to land on his feet as he fell, and his knees took the brunt of the impact. She furrows her brow. Lucky for him, it seems to be a clean break, on both sides. As she moves his legs to a more natural position, preparing them be set, he begins to stir. “Shit.” She curses under her breath. Dealing with an unconscious patient, particularly with his injuries, is much easier than trying to calm and soothe a conscious patient who has recently experienced something traumatic and will have to experience much more pain to get better. Before he can fully sit up she places her hand on his chest and lowers him gently back to rest on the bed.

“Wh-where am I? What happened?”

She takes his hand in hers and uses the other to wipe his blood-soaked hair from his eyes.

“My name is Lydia, I’m a medic here in Shiganshina. Don’t worry, I’m going to take great care of you. Tell me, what’s your name?”

“Argyle, I’m Argyle.”

“Nice to meet you, Argyle.” She gives his hand a light squeeze and offers him a reassuring smile. “Listen, you had a pretty bad fall that caused a little bit of damage to your legs. We’re going to get you all fixed up, but I’m going to need your help. Think you can handle that?”

He nods, paling slightly.

“You’re going to be just fine, Argyle. We’re going to get through this together. I just need you to count backward from 30. Can you do that for me?”

He swallows, with difficulty, but appears determined. “I’ll do my best, ma'am.”

She gives his hand one last squeeze. “Alright, get started.”

As he counts down she prepares and sets his legs with swift, precise movements. A few tears escape his eyes, but he makes it all the way from 30 to 1 without giving in to his pain.

Levi watches this scene play out with great admiration, his gunmetal gray eyes following the young medic as she simultaneously comforts and heals the wounded man. All day this woman had been tending to the scouts injured in their latest expedition, and yet she always stays kind, effective and graceful. He looks down at his hands, so often used as tools of destruction, and imagines what it would be like to use those same hands to save lives, rather than extinguish them. He quickly dismisses the fantasy, fully aware that the only way he could save anyone is by eliminating those disgusting beings beyond the walls that constantly threaten their very existence.


	2. That's Not a Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the AOT characters, only my OC Lydia.
> 
> Warnings: Minor language. Sorry!

“What a waste.”

Erwin scans the room, counting and recounting the remaining scouts who are both alive and combat ready. Far too few good soldiers survived that latest excursion. There were so many casualties. His brilliant scouting strategy finally got approved for a trial run and they get hit with the storm of the century along with a pack of particularly vicious titans. The flares were useless in low visibility conditions. He’ll have to prepare a contingency plan for next time, assuming he hasn’t lost all credibility with the commander after this latest failure. Not all is lost, however, he muses while glancing at his latest prodigal recruit. Levi’s skills exceeded all expectations, and would no doubt be pivotal in their battle against the Titans. Perhaps all that loss was worth something after all if it meant discovering such a valuable asset.

Lydia’s patch job on Argyle’s legs had gone perfectly. Assuming he takes proper care of himself and gets some rest, he should heal up quite nicely. She pulls the mask off her face, finished for the day.

“Argyle, you were amazing. Stay off those legs for four weeks, get plenty of rest and be sure to eat properly. We’ll see you again to check in on your progress and make sure your recovery is proceeding normally.” She smiles and hands him a short, handwritten prescription for temporary discharge from military duties. “If you feel any sudden intense or worsening pain in your head or legs, or if you have any concerns, be sure to come back and see us.”

He takes her hand and bows his forehead. “Thank you, Lady Lydia. I really appreciate what you’ve done for me.” He looks up, a wide smile on his previously grim face.

Her cheeks start to get hot at the mention of her nickname. “Oh, well, um, it was nothing. Just doing my job!” She chuckles nervously and backs away from the medical bed. An orderly assists him into a wheelchair and escorts him from the building. Out of the corner of her eye, Lydia notices a familiar figure standing to the side of the room. She bounds over to them, her full lips stretched into a radiant smile.

“Uncle Erwin!” She spreads her arms to receive the bearhug of a lifetime from her favorite uncle.

“Fine work as always. We’ll really have to get you out in the field someday.” He places a hand on her shoulder as she beams with pride. “I’d like you to meet one of my new recruits. Lydia, this is Levi. Levi, this is my niece, Lydia.”

She turns to Levi, still with that same dazzling smile, and extends her hand. “Very nice to meet you, Levi.”

He takes her small hand in his, noticing her firm grip and her direct, earnest eye contact. “ Nice to meet you.” He mumbles, looking away from her.

“Levi impressed quite a number of officers with his skills in today’s excursion. Took out a whole slew of titans, and an abnormal, on his own. With a bit more training, he could very well become our best chance against the Titans.”

“I guess we’ll have to do our best to keep him in top form then.” She releases his hand. “Levi, have you been checked for any injuries following your first excursion?”

He crosses his arms over his chest. “Don’t need it.”

Lydia lets out a small laugh. “Oh? Tough guy are you? Well, tell you what, I have a bit of time. Let me give you a once over, for my personal peace of mind. I wouldn’t want humanity’s strongest to be compromised because I didn’t do my job.”

His expression is impassive and he doesn’t make a move. Lydia clears her throat. “It’s not a request, Levi. My job is to make sure you are able to do yours and I take that very seriously. Let me take a moment to check you for anything that could impede your performance and make sure you have the best chances at surviving next time around.”

Erwin subtly motions for him to follow her into her office. Despite his reservations, he complies with the request, entering the office and shutting the door behind them. Lydia has already taken a seat at her small desk absolutely covered in paperwork. Levi remains motionless by the door. She pats the seat of the chair in front of her.

“Come on in, make yourself comfortable.”

After a brief moment of hesitation, he sits in the chair, sweeping his left leg over the right. It’s not exactly comfortable, but readjusting at this point would make him seem fussy, and that’s not really his style.

“You’ve never done this before, have you?” She asks with a knowing smile.

“No shit.”

“I’m going to check your heart, sight, hearing, reflexes, breathing, as well as check for any fractures or other conditions using quick and simple tests. It’s a little weird the first time, I’ll admit, but I promise I’m pretty good at this.”

He nods reluctantly. “This is a waste of time, but go right ahead.”

She sends him another dazzling smile, gets up and begins the examination. Her hands on his body create a soothing warmth like sunshine after a harsh storm, and his eyelids start to get heavy despite himself. The sensation is unfamiliar, but definitely not unwelcome. He takes a deep breath and his nostrils are filled with the lightly sweet, pleasing aroma of jasmine. Fighting to stay awake, he watches her as she watches him with a singular focus, his face suddenly feeling hot. The delicate way she touches him stirs something in him that he hasn’t felt in a long time.

“Well, looks like you were right, you’re in excellent condition.”

This breaks Levi from his reverie and knocks him right back into reality. He stands, adjusting his uniform. “As I said, I don’t need it.”

She raises a hand. “However, I can tell you aren’t really taking care of yourself, Levi. I don’t mean to overstep, but you are very clearly in need of more sleep.”

He shrugs. Ever since Kenny left he’s always had to watch his own back, and then when Farlan and Isabel came along he had to watch theirs too. Or at least, he was supposed to. Bad things happen when he lets down his guard.

She takes a step towards him. “Look, at least promise me that after your next mission you’ll come in to get checked out again, alright? If Erwin is speaking that highly of you, you must really be special. Let’s try to keep you around as long as possible, yeah?” She looks up at him through her lashes, a small smile on her lips, raising her pinky in the air. He glances at it, head cocked to the side. She takes his hand and wraps her pinky around his. “Perfect, it’s a promise then!”

Ignoring his slightly increased heart rate, he pulls his hand away rougher than he intended and leaves her office. Lydia shrugs and starts packing up to go home, but ends up staying because of a sudden influx of ill citizens.


	3. Transfer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the AOT characters, only my OC Lydia.
> 
> Warnings: Minor language. Sorry!

The walk down the stone halls of the Scout Regiment's headquarters seems longer with every step. Fuelled by nothing but her sense of duty and determination, she brings herself to the Commander's door, clutching her files to her chest. Taking a deep breath, she raises her shaking fist to lightly knock on the heavy wooden door.

"Enter."

Ignoring her thudding heart's protests, she opens the door a crack and slips in as noiselessly as she can manage. 

"Commander, I'll be brief, so as not to waste any of our time-"

She pauses when her green eyes meet familiar blue ones.

"I, uh... Uncle Erwin? Are you... the commander of the Scout Regiment now?"

He smiles, filled with pride.

"Yes. I just took command this morning."

"Oh, wow, congratulations."

She stares at him, incredulous, only remembering her reason for being here when he clears his throat.

"Thank you. What can I do for you, Lydia?"

"Oh, right!"

She frantically gathers up her files and sets them down on the desk for him to review, then steps back to give him a proper salute.

"Sir, I'm here to request a transfer from the medical branch of the Garrison to wherever you think I'd be of use in the Scouts."

He furrows his brow. 

"I've assembled all the necessary documentation to ease my transfer, along with my service record, cadet training results and letters of recommendation from Doctor Grisha Yeager as well as Commander Pixis. I have no doubt my skills will be of use to the regiment."

Erwin reads her documents intently. The fact that he hasn't simply accepted makes her nervous, but she is certain that her medical training, ability to use omnidirectional mobility gear, and leadership experience would be viewed as nothing but a benefit. She clenches the fist resting above her heart and wills her face not to betray her unease.

"And what exactly caused this sudden change of heart?"

The deep, velvet voice startles her and she whirls around to identify its source. He rises from his seat by the door and casually struts behind Erwin, crossing his arms and looking her over intently. It's true, her skills would be useful, especially for those on the front lines, but to suddenly demand a transfer from working in the safety of the walls to the dangers of the outside she better have a good god damned reason. Anything less would be suspicious.

She abandons her salute and looks at the floor, interlacing her hands in front of her. Her anger, her despair, her self-loathing, they all come rushing back, tearing through her mind like a stampede. Tears threaten to leak from her eyes, but she bites her lip to keep them at bay. She can't cry here, can't show weakness when the whole point is to demonstrate that she's strong. 

"Come on, it's an easy question. Why do you want to join the scouts?"

She sees her father in his last moments, begging her to save him as she watched him be torn apart. His will to fight, his desire to protect humanity, she refuses to let it die with him. Her resolve returns. When she looks up at them, her eyes are alight with fire.

"I was in Shiganshina when the titans got in. The Garrison soldiers were too frightened to deal with the situation. They weren't prepared, none of us were. I only escaped because my father, Section Commander Miles Locke, fought those bastards tooth and nail long enough for us to evacuate the hospital. All I could do was watch as the titans tore him to pieces." The tears she'd been holding back flow freely down her cheeks, but do nothing to dim her determination. "I watched as innocent men, women and children were crushed or devoured, and there wasn't a single thing I could do to stop it. Everything I've done that I believed mattered was wiped out within a few hours. None of it meant a thing once the titans got in. I don't ever want to be in a position like that again. I want to join the scouts. I want to be able to give my all, to fight back against those monsters. We'll only be safe when we're free, and I want to fight for humanity's freedom!"

Levi's intense gaze softens.

Erwin rises from behind his desk and steps forward, placing a warm hand on Lydia's shoulder.

"I understand. I accept your transfer to the scouts. You'll move to the barracks immediately and start one on one training with Levi in the morning. I want you combat ready for the next expedition in two months' time. Your role there will be determined by Levi's assessment of your skill."

"Yes, sir."

She turns to leave, but Erwin's firm hand holds her back.

"And, Lydia... I'm sorry, about your father. He was a good man."

"Thank you, Erwin." 

She smiles, but it holds little of the joy Levi had seen in her the last time they met. His heart sinks, recognizing the sadness that comes with losing the ones important to you.


	4. Shit Jokes and Spilled Tea

"Is that her?"

"Check out her hair, it must be."

"She was in Shiganshina when it fell? Why the hell would she want to join the scouts?"

"I heard she was almost eaten by a titan."

"I heard she saved a group of kids, without using any ODM gear!"

"I heard she got eaten and crawled out."

"Poor thing... Should we talk to her?"

"No way, she could be spying for the garrison."

The mess hall is buzzing like a hive with news about her experience in Shiganshina, and all Lydia can do to ignore it is revisit the horrors of that day. The titans prancing gleefully through the ravaged streets. Her father, flinging himself from building to building trying to hold their attention while the sick and injured civilians escaped. Those massive eyes filled with blind hunger. Those sharp teeth gnawing at flailing flesh. Giant hands reaching for her trembling form. Her father rushing in to save her. The sound of bones snapping and flesh tearing. His body falling, thudding onto the ground, sprawled and bloody with intestines spewing out like worms in a wriggling frenzy. His cold, dead eyes. Then nothing. A dark blur. She brings her hand to the bridge of her nose to attempt to hide the current of tears threatening to burst through at any moment. If only that old fool hadn't been so hellbent on keeping her safe. If he'd only put himself first he could have survived. She smiles. Of course not. That's never been his way. He always put the needs of others above his own, especially for her. She takes a sip of her tea, now cold, and rises to leave just as Hange plops down in the seat next to her. 

"Leaving so soon?" 

She wraps an arm around Lydia's shoulders and drags her back down to her seat. Levi, Moblit and Mike join them at the table in silence. 

"Well, I suppose it would be rude to leave just as you all arrive. I can stay a while longer."

She smiles at the brunette as best she can, very conscious of how forced it may appear. Hange's grip tightens as she rubs her cheek against Lydia's. 

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you in better spirits after... well..."

"Section Commander, you're being too callous!" Moblit whispers. Out of the corner of her eye, she notices Mike shaking his head.

"Uh, um, right!" She releases her abruptly. "How are you adjusting to your new quarters?"

Lydia shrugs and tilts her head in thought. "I've moved everything, it's just a matter now of giving all my things a proper place. I'm very grateful for the room, it's quite spacious. I haven't had the chance to thank Erwin for accepting my transfer yet..." She glances around the room, only now noticing his absence. "He's not eating?"

"Pfft, that Erwin, he'll often end up eating alone in his office when he's really wrapped up in something. Don't give it another thought." Hange pats her back in a way that's meant to be reassuring, but honestly kind of hurts.

Lydia nods, but is suddenly hit with the realization that her circle of loved ones is shrinking, and that Erwin is one of the few remaining. He's also directly in harm's way on a daily basis. Worry grips her heart like an ice cold hand. The whole table watches silently as she pales. 

Levi's seen this look on countless soldiers' faces before; she's spiraling into shock. He grabs his cup of tea and brings it delicately to his lips in his usual, particular fashion. "Either that, or he's held up taking a shit." Her expression doesn't change, but she does nod and take a sip of her tea. Not what he had hoped for, but it's progress all the same.

Having finally processed the blunt remark, she is plunged back into the present and slaps her hand over her mouth to keep the tea from spouting out like a geyser. She peeks up at Levi who is quirking an eyebrow, whether in annoyance or amusement, she isn't sure. She tries to swallow, but her throat has become a powerful barricade. There's only one way for the tea to go. She frantically turns away from Levi, desperate not to spit up her tea on him. Unfortunately, she doesn't have time to turn far before it escapes her lips, and poor Hange is the one who gets hit by the blast. Hange stares at her with her mouth agape as laughter erupts from her throat.

"I can't believe you just said that, and with such a straight face!" She gasps between fits of laughter. "That's hilarious!"

Hange grabs her by the shoulders and shakes her in playful irritation as Lydia continues to laugh until her stomach hurts. 

On the outside, Levi shows no change in his demeanor. On the inside, however, he feels a small spark of pride. His blunt, shitty joke actually managed to make her feel even the tiniest bit better. He finds himself making more shit jokes, especially when she's around, and is never disappointed by her amused reactions.


End file.
